Character guildlines.
Now, Me and my admin friend want to set out a guidelines to help with people who want to develop their characters more, leaves a comment in the 'talk' page above to help improve this and talk about it. Some of these are also personal options, you don't have to take them as word. Age Unfortunately the Keroro platoon and Garuru suffer this the most. Most of them are paired with 9 - 17 year old girls, making them PEDOPHILES. How are they pedophiles you ask? Simple, Pururu's birthday was given as "Keron Year July 1, 1970" which was 41 years ago, making Pururu 41. Keroro, Dororo, and Giroro are around the same age as Pururu so...yeah. Tamama is said to be voiced to be around 19, and Kururu maybe around his 30's to 20's being how Giroro mentioned he was 'young' to be at the rank he is, Also when the other 3 (Keroro, Zeroro, and Giroro)had their adult marks, Kururu still had his tail, and Kururu was shown to be shorter then the ChibiKero gang. Dororo is most subjected to this, an Example would be 'Kalrara' being she is only 11 years old. Riryo : I'm not quite sure, but Atlanta has been going along with reality time line. Not the anime. The anime flows along a different time, other wise Natsumi and co would be at least 20 by now. So I'd estimate Pururu was around 31 ~ 33 instead, but regardless of this, your youngin' Keronians would be making them Pedophiles anyways. Ranking Usually, people will enter the academy or training for the military. It seems Keron has a special military program of sort for tadpoles as seen in childhood episodes, but despite this, this doesn't mean you will automatically leave of a high ranking like Lieutenant. A Cadet is basically while they're in the Academy or training, as they graduate, they become a Private then Private 1st class and so on. There is a lot of rankings in the military, so don't be so limited to the ones displayed on the show. The skill of the person may or may not have to actually do with what they have as a ranking being Dororo is the top assassin, yet he is a Lance Corporal. Based on what I know, Military ranking goes roughly along this line: Cadet -> Private -> Corporal/ Specialist -> Sargent -> Warrant Officer -> Lieutenant -> Capetian -> Major -> Colonel -> General. Mind you there are actually rankings between with more. For example. There is 5 different ranking Warrant officers. One being the lower ranking, 5 being the higher. Along with there is 2nd Lieutenant then 1st Lieutenant. Getting more complicated, it'd be Sergeant to Staff Sargent to Sergeant 1st class to First sergeant/Master Sergeant and so. Let's have more fun, I namely only know of the Army ranks. There is also the Navy, Air force, and so one. I'm not quite sure, but they have different rankings. Like an Admiral is a Navy officer. Admiral would be around the equivalent of a general. Atlanta-hammy : I'd like to add you'll never be able to reach high ranks at 9/10/11/12/13/14/15/16 whatever that isn't past 25 years old, Tamama is said to be voiced to be '19' this being said, Tamama's only a privet at this age, just getting passed recruit, you cannot be an admiral at 14, being kids are not allowed to lead a full blow military platoon, and two, who the hell sens a CHILD into battle where people DIE? Body What ever you do....NO BOOBS. it's like invader zim irkens, they don't have boobs, and it gives off the wrong feeling, like you think Keron's can't look pretty or 'sexy' without looking like a total slut/whore with tumors coming out of their chests, keron's lay eggs, and don't need breasts, plus the females have been shown not to have boobs. Hair, not this is an issue, being it's been shown canon but people label it as a 'sue' trait all over them 'being frogs' completely forgetting they are also alien and can produce one child at a time, and have oversize mustaches/eyebrows/beards...you really should not worry about hair. Do not recolor/Make a keron look like the keroro platoon, the Garuru platoon, and so on, it's unoriginal, stupid, and stealing, plus if it's paired with a canon..it's just like raping a friend or yourself and gets you hated Personality/Trait Stereotypical things like a 'A female Giroro' no, please no, stealing a canon's personalty is not good, it's bad, also paring said 'female Giroro' with 'Giroro' is just having sex with your self. Making a Pink female Tamama to pair with Keroro or the other way around, is selfish and disgusting, if their Canon gay you don't break that up all over you thinking 'it's wrong' it makes you/your character look really really really BAD. Tamama on the other hand, looks up to keroro and has a small crush on him, but their not together, if your making a female tamama to pair with keroro that means you like the pairing but wont ship it because you think it's wrong over them both being male...It's also rather sexist (Isn't it funny no one make a male Natsumi despite Koyuki having a crush on Natsumi?...) Making a female character the same rank as a canon and pairing them together, Same rank ≠ Love, This happens to often, but poor Dororo is almost always, ALWAYS, paired with a NINJA FEMALE, really? how unoriginal, yes i can understand taking care of plants, but no, you don't have to be a ninja to do that...at best your trying to out do him there. Ninja x Ninja ≠ love...at most if the person was a ninja I think Dororo would be more worried then falling in love. Notes *Google things before you put them down *Sue's are not limited to women, MEN can be them to. their known as Marty/Gary Stu's *Read here for references for ranks *TVtrops Mary sue page *Wikipedia's Mary Sue page Category:Help